This invention relates broadly to seat covers. More specifically, it relates to removable seat covers for seats of automotive vehicles, and for decorative fastening means therefor.
A popular type of cover for seats of automotive vehicles is basically a coarse-weave blanket made of indeterminate fibers, i.e., any mixture of fibers usually left over as surplusage from other manufacturing operations. Such material has traditionally been used for horse-saddle blankets.
When used as an automotive vehicle seat cover, it is desirable that it be useful as a cover for a considerable variety of sizes and shapes of vehicle seats. Hence, it is made rectangular, and is provided with means for fastening it to structural members of the seat and for causing the blanket to conform to the shape of the seat. Heretofore, such fastening means have been primarily in the form of eyelet tabs sewn to the edges of the blanket. Cords or ropes passed through the eyelets were then attached to structural members of the seat.
Major problems with this type of fastening means are that the tabs tend to detract from the appearance of the seat cover, and that they also tend to be rather easily torn off. Another problem is that it is difficult to form neat corners in the flat, rectangular blanket that conform to those of the vehicle seat.